The End
by Heredth
Summary: Arc 1: Fall of the Hollows
1. Intro

_Deep within the early history of Minecraftia, there is a tale._

_A tale that spans throughout the universe._

_A tale of Mystery_

_A tale of Terror_

_A tale of Murder_

_A tale of Betrayal_

_A tale of Brotherhood_

_A tale of Greatness_

_A tale of Love_

_A tale of Triumph_

_A tale of Sand_

_A tale of Loss_

_A tale of Darkness_

_A tale of Blocks_

_A tale of Shadows_

_A tale of Wolfs_

_A tale of Pigs_

_A tale of a Endermen_

_A tale of Arth3r_

_A tale of Acv_

_A tale of Heredth_


	2. Dream

Our story takes place in the magical world of Minecraftia. Within Minecraftia there are four worlds.

The Aether, A wonderful sky world looming far above the Plane of Existence. With creatures of godlike status.

The Plain Of Existence, The world upon man lives. A place with great structures, and is lush with creatures.

The Nether, a hellish place full of monsters and sorrow; where only the brave go.

The Hollows, a place much like the Plain with many floating islands like The Aether. Most like to call it the skylands. But only the Endermen have ever seen it, for they are one of the few creatures there.

The Endermen are a peaceful race and look like humans, albeit a lot taller. They live in there wonderful world flush with oddly colored trees. They keep to themselfs, not wanting to have anything to do with nasty monsters.

And the Hollows is where our journey begins; with our hero sleeping peacefuly in bed. But little did Heredth know, this would be the last time in a while that he did that...

* * *

It had been so long since he last had this dream.

_"Well hell, were lost."_

It had been seven long years.

_"It's not my fault you lost the compass!"_

A dream of walking through the forest.

_"You two stop arguing, at this rate were never going to get there!"_

When his vision got blurry.

_"What's going on!"_

He saw those _eyes_...

_"Oh gods, not you! NOT YOU!"_

So he ran.

_"PLEASE NO, OH NOTCH NO!"_

And ran.

_"Do you really think your god will __help__ you?"_

Till he...

_"OH GODS PLEASE, DONT HURT ME!"_

...tripped...

_"Heredth...Wake up."_

And looked up.

_Oh my gods..._

And saw bigger eyes.

_"Heredth wake up"_

The eyes of...

_"No, it can't be!"_

The banshee.

_"FOR THE LOVE OF JEB WAKE UP!"_

And he did.


	3. Explanation

Running, is a concept much explored by Steve. Whether it is from or at something, he was running. This particular time, he didn't run, for he had no time. Steve was having a particularly good look at the face of a creeper. Its mouth formed into an eternal frown, as it expanded and made its trademark hissing noise.

Boom.

And like that, he woke up.

Next to his bed.

Alive again.

He sighed and made his way toward one of his walls, and scratched another tally into it. He then started off on another corpse run. Hopefully a zombie hadn't stolen his possessions.

As he set out on his journey, running yet again. He looked back at his wolf. It had its head tilted, beckoning for a Explanation.

But that apocalypse would wait for later.

* * *

"GAH" yelled Heredth, as he bolted up from bed. He was hyperventilating again.

"WOAH, Slow down man!" his younger brother said to him, referring to his breathing.

"I had the dream again!" Said Heredth, as his eyes shifted around the room realizing he was in his bedroom.

His brother sighed as his eyes turned a deep blue.

"You remember what dad sai-"

"But, I can't help it!" Heredth snapped.

"No, not about the 'visions', about the blessing."

"That's today?" said Heredth.

"Yea."

Heredth sighed.

"Why do I have to always do it?"

"Because you're the only one who knows the old language."

This was true, he was the only one who knew Old Endermen in his family, and one of the few who even knew it at all.

"Come on, it starts in a couple hundred ticks." his brother added.

"Fine, but you are the one that gets to wake up Angel." Heredth said, teasing his brother.

"B-But, it's just a few chunks away!" said his brother, who did not want to go anywhere near Heredth's dragon.

"So, can't blame me for wanting to make a entrance."

"Can't you just wake Angel." said his brother.

"Fine, but you owe me 'Twigs'."

"My name is Blanch." His brother said, annoyed.

"Eh, Blanch, Branch." Said Heredth

His brother rolled his eyes, as 'twigs' walked toward the sleeping dragon.


	4. Blessing

**A/N New Chapter. Review, a lot, please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Minecraft, OR Minceraft; I DO however own this fanficion.**

* * *

Steve ran back to his items, and collected them. He then traveled deeper into the mines. He had later stumbled into a ravine with lava at the bottom.  
He then made his way across the ravine with some blocks he had looted from himself.

"What a odd thing to think about." he thought to himself.

His thought did not go unheard, for a zombie nearby had turned his head at this.

"Graaahh?" the interested zombie said as hit turned around.

"Oh no." Steve contributed to the conversation.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled the zombie as it started to waddle toward Steve.

"You have a valid point, sir." said Steve, as he started to back off the bridge.

He noticed that the lava was rising.

The zombie did not.

Steve ran off his bridge, and blocked up the entrance to the ravine.

Steve only heard hissing and bubbling.

He did not know what was lava, and what was a pained zombie.

Had he not intrigued the zombie, it would have taken him off guard.

The zombie would have killed him.

And his things would burn.

Steve almost felt sorry for the zombie, but then figured it was fate.

He then heard a skeleton clunking about nearby.

He left that thought, with a gem.

One mans blessing, can be another hell.

* * *

Blanch woke the sleeping dragon up.

_"What do you want?"_ asked a annoyed female voice said in monster.

"An entrance." said a smirking Heredth.

The dragon rolled its eyes and sighed.

_"Fine, but you owe me."_ said Angel

"Fine, but you owe me." Heredth imitated.

The dragon rolled its eyes again.

As Heredth mounted his dragon, Blanch suddenly took on a serious tone.

"You remember what to say, right?"

"Yea, Yea; **Que les dieux nous protègent**." said Heredth.

"What do you take me for, forgetful?" he added

_"Yes"_ said his dragon.

"Quit it." said Heredth sternly.

She wouldn't have been wrong, Heredth could barely remember left from right.

Heredth was more brawn then brain, but was smart in the sense of a warrior.

But he was forgetful, not stupid.

Heredth then took off, for the ceremony.

Wile flying, he took some time to do some tricks and landed safely.

"So far so good." he said.

"Comon, Heredth." said one of the other families representative said.

"We are waiting for you to start." added another.

"Fine." Heredth said.

He stood on one of the many runes circling around the ender crystal.

**"Que les dieux nous protègent."** Heredth said has he kneeled before it, causing his rune to light up.

The crystal started to rise off the platform.

**"Que les dieux nous protègent."** said another person, as the fire under the crystal lit.

Heredth resisted the serge to scoff, as these people probably only knew that phrase out of requirement.

He, however was required by tradition to learn the whole magic language.

Words that could kill a man at the cost of your soul, words that could bring his life back at the cost of yours, and all of the inbetween.

**"Que les dieux nous protègent"** said another one as the runes on the crystal started to glow.

Now, for the last one.

There is something you should know, about the last person.

This last person has had lifelong memory problems, and has trouble paying attention.

The last person took his focus off a butterfly, to do his chant.

But he could not remember it.

Suddenly, there was a whisper in his ear, in his head almost.

_"The words are: __**Entrez, impie corruption. Venez festoyer**__."_

This person was unfortunately very dull.

**"Entrez, impie corruption. Venez festoyer."**

As most swung there head in confusion, Heredth swung his in horror.

"What?" said the last person.

"To put it in words that you will understand." said Heredth in anger.

"We are 'boned'" he finished.


End file.
